The Perfect Confession
by Takaratoast
Summary: "I needed to come up with the perfect way to confess to Shizuo. A way that even if I wasn't the one he was in love with... would at least make him consider me." Izaya plans out the perfect way to confess to Shizuo, but after catching him having a "moment" with the new girl Verona, will he ever be able to tell Shizuo how he feels?
1. Hope

**Story:** The perfect confession

**Author:** Takaratoast

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN DURARARARARARA OR THE CHARACTERS

**POV:** Izaya

* * *

The Perfect Confession

I had known Shizuo for years... three to be exact. The two of us had gone to the same middle school, only separated by classes. However, the blond wasn't even aware of my existence until high school. I was always watching him; people interested me, they always had, and for whatever reason I had found him the most interesting. He was stronger than any man I had ever come in contact with and seemed to always be angry as if no other emotion even existed to him. I wanted to know more about him; I wanted to know what went on in his head, what made him tick... So, I did my research. I learned his age, his school history, his grades, the explanation behind his unusually blond head, his reputation with the other students, who had ever been his friend, his family, where he lived, what he wanted to be when he was older, every crush he had ever had; I learned everything there was to know about him. Everything but what I was searching for.

It wasn't until high school that I realized the only way to find out something like this was to get to know him in person; to step out of the shadows and meet him. Only then could I metaphorically dissect his personality and his character to truly understand him. So I asked a mutual friend of ours to introduce us early-on in our first year. Our meeting was…extraordinary. Then again, what about a being like Shizuo could be ordinary? At the time I had seen it as a suiting meeting for the two of us. However, over time, I came to regret it.

Especially now.

"Shizuo-kun..." The girl said sheepishly while twiddling her thumbs against her stomach, her eyes shooting off in every direction but at the tall blond that she was addressing.

Shizuo tilted his head slightly and looked down at 'the girl'. She had transferred into our class a couple of months ago; I think her name was Verona or something... Thinking about it, ever since she had gotten here, Shizuo hadn't been able to take his eyes off her; but I never wanted to notice.

I hated her.

"Um…" She continued, her voice shy and quiet. "I like you...please go out with me!" She looked up at Shizuo as the volume of her voice increased. I couldn't see her face from this angle; I was watching the scene from behind a row of lockers, clenching a small envelope in my right hand. It was something that I had intended to drop in Shizuo's locker before stumbling upon this.

While I couldn't see Verona's face, I could clearly see Shizuo's. I could see the warm smile that spread across his lips. I could see him reach out for her hand, and that was all I wanted to see. I crushed the note in my hand and threw it in the direction of the two teens, turning on my heel and speed walking out of the school. I didn't even bother to change my shoes or go back to the classroom to fetch my things. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

I heard Shizuo call out my name once, twice, but I ignored it and kept walking. I kept walking because Verona was the one he loved, and she was there welcoming him with opened arms. I had no right to stop, to give myself a fighting chance with him.

A twisted laugh began to bubble out of me, starting quietly and erupting into something that nearly sounded deranged. I was such a fool. So stupid to believe that the one he loved was me. So idiotic for letting myself believe in a nonexistent thread of hope.

Shinra was the one to tell me that there was someone that the brute was in love with. It had happened three days ago when the events that would lead to this moment had begun.

* * *

"Hey Izaya~" Shinra had said to me that day – Monday afternoon – as he sat down beside me to eat his lunch. "Shizuo and I hung out this weekend, and guess what he told me~?"

At the mention of Shizuo, my not-so-secret crush between Shinra and I, my interest was piqued. Shinra had actually guessed my feelings about Shizuo in the middle of our second year of high school, only a few months after I had realized they had developed in the first place. He was a good friend and didn't judge me for it, also keeping it exclusively between the two of us and silently rooting me on from the sidelines; simple reminders of why I decided to keep the crazy brunette as a friend.

"What'd he say?" I asked him, trying my best to sound apathetic. Though to someone like Shinra, it was almost obvious how much I was anticipating whatever it was Shinra had to say.

The doctor-to-be gave me a goofy looking grin and nudged me with his elbow. "Oh come on don't act like you don't care~" He said, a light teasing ring to his voice. "After all, he told me that there was someone he loved~"

* * *

_*hides* IM SORRY! I went and did it again, started another fiction even though I have unfinished fics! But I got this idea and decided to start writing... ;n; Anyway, this is gonna be another multi-chapter fic, flashing back over the previous three days, then back to the present~ REVIEW PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YA THINK~!_


	2. Weird

**Story:** The perfect confession

**Author:** Takaratoast

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN DURARARARARARA OR THE CHARACTERS

**POV:** Izaya

**A/N:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING WITH THIS BLOODY STORY SO JUST BEAR WITH ME QAQ

* * *

My eyes grew about two sizes at Shinra's words and I whipped my head around to look him dead in the eye. "What?" I asked, shock clear in my features. But who could blame me? Up until well... apparently this weekend, Shizuo had never taken any interest in anyone other than himself. Not to say that he was conceited or selfish... just that anyone that wasn't him, his brother, or Shinra was pretty much dead to him.

Shinra's goofy grin grew a bit as he saw my reaction. "He didn't tell me who... but there is someone. When I asked him why he wouldn't tell me he said it was because he was afraid that if he told someone, he would start acting weird around whoever it was. He also said that I might consider him liking this person to be weird~"

Shinras words stirred something up inside of me that I had never felt before, something like hope. Shizuo was always like an unobtainable goal to me... something that I wanted more than anything, and yet thought I could never have. But... Shizuo knew Shinra... therefore, he should know that there are very few people he could peg as weird matches for Shizuo; considering that Shinra himself was lusting after a certain mythical Irish Dulahan. On top of this, Shinra was already aware and accepting of the fact that the blond was bi, eliminating any random guy from the "weird" catagory...

Something skipped inside my chest as my mind went through how many people Shinra would call weird for Shizuo, and there were few. I could really only think of three. Shinra himself, because he was Shizuo's best friend and self proclaimed to be dulahan-sexual, Verona, the new girl in our class whom out of the Shizuo, Shinra, and I no one seemed to like much... she was just.. odd, and then there was me.

I weighed the possibilities of it being either Verona or Shinra. I could absolutely never see Shizuo falling in love with someone like Shinra. Their personalities just didn't mesh well enough for anything beyond friendship, and Shizuo was aware that Shinra could never feel the same. Then there was Verona. She transferred here a couple months ago from Russia, her Japanese was still broken, and she was hardly what I'd call "pretty". But maybe I was just being bitter at the idea that there was a 50/50 chance that Shizuo's "love" could be her... I of course was the other fifty.

But fifty was better then zero.

Much better.

More than I had ever hoped for even.

I let out a light sigh as I took a bite of the lunch I had brought, a large onigiri. Thoughtfully chewing the bite I looked over at Shinra. "I'm gonna tell him, I have too, this could be my only shot.." I say, my eyes locked onto Shinra's, waiting for him to tell me to wait, that it was a bad idea, or something of that nature.

But he didn't.

Instead, he simply gave me a friendly smile and nodded. "Well then, good luck~" He said cheerfully, suddenly going on about how weird it will be for him with his two best friends, once enemies, beginning to date; continuing about how he would feel so terribly alone without even Celty willing to be by his side. I laughed lightly at his ranting, but was genuinely glad for his support.

Shinra's monologue ended up lasting through most of lunch. I was quite glad for that actually, because now I needed to come up with _the perfect_ way to confess to Shizuo. A way that even if I wasn't the one he was in love with... would at least make him consider me. Lost in my thoughts, my lunch, and tuning in and out if Shinra's one sided conversation, the bell signaling the end of lunch surprised me.

As Shinra concluded his story and packed up his things to head back to his own desk he looked over at me. "Hey~ When you figure out how you're going to do it let me know alright~ I want to know every last detail of your master plan~ And if you need any sort of help, just ask me, alright?"

I gave him a smile and a nod, a friendly smile, not like the smiles I gave to others around me... not a smirk, or a twisted grin, but a smile. Because honestly, Shinra deserved it. I was notoriously a cunning, plotting, sly, asshole, and even still Shinra took the time to be kind to me. He found the heart to trust me when no one else did. I don't think he'll ever realize how much I appreciate his friendship...

But thinking about that was for another time. Because now, I had to brainstorm.

* * *

_Sooo I feel like Iza ranted about Shizuo too much =n= meh, I honestly have no idea what Im going to do with this fic. All I know is how its gonna end SO if you have any idea_'s _(that don't relate to the actual confession, because I already have that planned out) PM THEM TO ME AND I CAN SEE IF I CAN PUT THEM IN THE STORY... (heart) Anyway~ Reviews are much appreciated~~ _


End file.
